l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Falcon Clan (TCG)
The Falcon Clan was a Minor clan homed in the Twilight Mountains, in the Toritaka Province. The Toritaka family was the Falcon's family, and Yotogi its original founder. The Castle of the Falcon was their ancestral seat of power. The Council of Twilight was a living repository of wisdom for the clan and had a strong hand in guiding its activities. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 81-82 History Founding A father in Toritaka Province gave his life to protect the visiting Emperor's chief advisor from assassins. The Emperor granted his son Yotogi the right to form the Falcon Clan, in his village and surrounding lands. He investigated and found the assassins who killed his father were only peasants, but had been possessed by evil, otherworldly beings. Yotogi called to his father's spirit for aid in understanding what could have caused this to come about. He meditated for months, and when he emerged he said “there are not enough names” for his new knowledge. Learning about the Spirit Realms became the Falcon's new mission. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 81 Yotogi Yotogi's successors made his name synonymous with clan daimyō, and like their founder, each Yotogi had a preternatural awareness of spirits. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 84 Details Duty The keen-sighted bushi of the Toritaka family specialized in finding and, if necessary, defeating ghosts and other hostile spirits. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18 The Falcon Clan were phantom hunters, those who banished souls who did not notice when death comes. The moment passed and they were left behind, invisible and unseen, feeding off the living. Small Mercies, by Robert Denton III Gempukku When a member of the Clan would pass his gempukku, he was moved to the Shinomen marshes and abandoned, leaving him alone to find his way back. Aviary The Falcon Clan had an extensive series of mews set off of Shiro Toritaka's main keep, where the clan's famous aviaries resided, home to many dozens of highly-trained eagles, hawks, and falcons. The clan often uses its falconers on scouting missions, drawing on the strong connection between bushi and raptor to survey far afield for possible threats. Other clans often sought them out to join their own patrols, compensateing the Falcon Clan in gold and supplies. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 82 Allies and Rivalries The Crab Clan and the Falcon were strong allies. However, many Kuni saw the efforts of the Falcon to seek understanding of their ghostly foes as suspect. The Falcon had aa lengthy history of enmity with the Hare Clan, another Minor Clan which had lands along the opposite side of the Shinomen, near the southern edge of the forest. Some wondered if the neighboring Scorpion Clan could be playing a role in the hostilities as a way to keep the Hare and the Falcon from gaining power. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 83-84 Politics Toritaka Daimyō The following are the known Champions of the Falcon Clan, and the known daimyō of the Toritaka family: Schools * Toritaka Phantom Hunter (Shugenja) See also * Falcon Clan/Meta * Falcon Clan Samurai * Toritaka family/Meta * Champion Falcon *